In Sickness
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: the note said not to come, as if that would really keep loki away Just a quick one shot, part of a bigger story yet to be published please read and tell me what you think and whether of not i should put up the rest of it


**A/N this is just a little tester chapter, its part of an OC story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think**

**i do not own loki (no matter how much i want to) or Asgard**

The falcon had delivered the message, but he had to see her. The note was far too vague. As he walked towards her small home he reread it.

_Loki,_

_I'm afraid I won't be able to see you today, but I leave you in the capable hands of Aleco and Theon. Despite your opinion they are good warriors and my friends…well, Theon anyway._

_I don't know when I'll be back. I think there is is something wrong with me, really wrong. But __**don't**__ come here, I know the strain it puts you on you. _

_Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine_

_Magenta_

Approaching the door he could feel the strain on his wrist that was just this side of painful, but surely she couldn't really expect him to stay away, not with something wrong. Knocking on her door gently he felt his heart being squeezed with worry when after five minutes she hadn't answered the door. "Magenta!" he called as he knocked harder.

"Loki? Is that you?" he heard her voice call from inside. But there was something different about her voice, it was quiet and…empty. "Come in, it's open."

"Stay here." He ordered his guards before taking a deep breath and opening the wooden door slowly. He was glad that he had taken a deep breath prior to entering because the sight that greeted him knocked it straight back out of him.

Curled up in the corner of her lounge she was wrapped in a silk blanket and a light coat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her house was dimly lit but that wasn't surprising, what was though was the tissue box sitting next to her and the redness of her eyes. He felt his face twist into an expression of sadness and pity. Seeing this Magenta shook her head violently. "No, no, no, no don't you look at me like that! If you're going to be here, **then be here**, but if you're going to stand there looking at me like I'm a broken puppy, you can get your royal ass back to the palace!" she said in a light but still determined voice.

He smiled. This was the Magenta he knew. Hands up in submission he walked over slowly and sat down on the lounge at her feet, resting his chin on her knees he looked up at her. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "I told you not to come"

"But I'm here now," he shrugged. "Talk to me…please."

She sighed, "For the past few days I've been getting really bad headaches and stabbing pains in my chest, and now…this." She outstretched her arm with her hand opened towards a dark corner of the room where the shadows had collected. Lifting her hand she made a series of flowing motions that he had seen her use so many times before. Only this time nothing happened. The shadows didn't move, instead they simply sat there. She dropped her arm and looked physically exhausted as if the effort of trying to move the them had weakened her. The tears welled in her eyes and she closed them tightly in an attempt to delay their path.

Her attempt was in vain. With a tissue Loki gently wiped away the tears that fell. "Hey, its ok," He soothed, "Everything will be ok, I mean look at me, I was once reliant on my magic but after a while I got used to life without it." He smiled reassuringly.

She shook her head sadly. "You don't understand Loki!" she opened her eyes and held his gaze. "The people of Nytanya live in darkness, even our sun is twenty shades darker than yours…it took me over two years to be able to go outside here during the day. Couple the brightness with the lack of energy in Asgardian shadows leads to a loss in…nutrition if you will. The Core of Nytanya provides the energy to the shadows, and they provide it to the benders. When I entered this realm some of the shadows followed me here, they've kept me going for the past eight years but the energy has dwindled over the years…and now it's run out."

"What does that mean?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"It means I've reached my limit…It means…" Magenta breathed in deeply. Taking Loki's hands in hers. "I'm dying Loki." She sighed the words and smiled a sad smile.


End file.
